jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubasid062002/Wojna nie tylko zmienia ludzi
Witajcie już w moim czwartym opowiadaniu! Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba! A teraz troche informacji: 1.Moja perspektywa. 2.II Wojna Światowa. 3.Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. 4.prolog nie jest z mojej perspaktywy, tylko narratora. I to chyba tyle! Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! Prolog Hitler: Potrzebujemy broni, która pomoże nam pokonać wszystkich! Profesor: A ma być to maszyna? Hitler: Nie! Potrzebujemy coś potobnego do zwierzęcia. Wierny jak pies, chytry jak lis, szybki jak orzeł, mocny jak byk, zwinny jak kot, ciężko widoczny w nocy jak nietoperz, cichy jak zabójca z ludzką mową. Profesor: Rozumiem. Potrzeba będzie genów tych wszystkich zwierząt jakoś w jedną całość połączyć. Hitler: To twoje zadanie. Profesor: A jaką ma mieć nazwę? Hitler: Niech pomyślę... Nocna Furia! Co ty na to profesorze? Profesor: Nazwa mocno groźna. Hitler: Imie idealne! Najlepiej zrób dwa osobniki. Wiesz, dlaczego. Profesor: Jasne! Już biegnę do pracy. Rok później: Profesor: Udało się stworzyć samca i samce, ale są w jajkach. Potrzeba czasu. Hitler: Czasu?! Oni już są potrzebni! Profesor: To niemożliwe. Hitler: Odejdź mi z oczu. A jajka porzuć. Profesor jedno jajko zostawił na Roztoczu, a drugie na granicy francusko-hiszpańskiej. Rozpoczęła się wojna. Nikt nie wiedział, że są ukryte jajka, z których miały się wykluć maszyny do zabijania. Rozdział 1 Co widzi człowiek w pierwszej minucie swojego życia? Ciemność chwilową, a później otaczający go świat. A smok? Ciemność. Jedynie to widzi. A co ja widziałem? To drugie. Ciemność. Nic nie widać. Cisza i spokój. Niepokojący spokój. Próbowałem usunąć to coś, co mnie trzyma. W końcu pękło. Pierwsze uczucie? Chłód, noc, samotność. Nikogo nie było. Byłem sam w lesie. Ja: Mamo? Gdzie jesteś? Mamo? Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Myślałem, że to ona. To byli ludzie w dziwnych strojach. Miały kolory leśne, z hełmami i bronią. Żołnierz 1: A to co to jest? Żołnierz 2: Nie wiem. Lepiej zabierzmy to coś do reszty. Wystawiłem swoje zęby. Byłem kilka razy mniejszy od nich, ale mogę się bronić. Poczułem u nich zapach ryby. Zgłodniałem. Wskoczyłem na jednego z nich i obwąchiwałem go. Miał ryby w czymś skórzanym. Żołnierz 2: Może jest głodny? Daj mu rybę. Żołnierz 1: Masz, jedz. Kiedy jadłem rybę, wzieli mnie i gdzieś zabrali. Dotarliśmy do jakiegoś obozowiska. Było tam jeszcze około 20 tych uzbrojonych ludzi. Schowałem się pod rękę mojego tragarza. Żołnierz 2: Ej, spokojnie mały. Nic się nie dzieje. Ja: Ja nie jestem mały! Żołnierz 1: On mówi! Ja: Brawo. Dowódca: Co tak długo? Żołnierz 1: Znaleźliśmy go. W pobliżu są Niemcy, a lepiej, żeby nie mieli go w swoich łapach. Dowódca: To prawda. Słodziutki jest. Jak masz na imię? Ja: Nie mam.-schowałem swoje zęby. Zauważyli to. Dowódca: A ja chyba mam jakieś dla ciebie.-popatrzyłem na niego z zaciekawieniem- Może Szczerbatek? Ja: Może być.-skuliłem się bardziej. Zimniej się zrobiło.-Zimno mi. Dowódca: Spokojnie. Zaraz będzie ci ciepło. Przygotujcie u mnie miejce dla gościa. Żołnierz 3: Tak jest! Dowódca: I zawołajcie sanitariuszkę. Może jest ranny. Po pół godziny: Zostałem zbadany. Nic mi nie jest. Sanitariuszka ma dziwne przezwisko, Luna. Jest bardzo miła. Zjadłem jeszcze kilka ryb i poszedłem spać. Rano: Dowódca: Jedz. Dzisiaj musimy się stąd wynosić. Najlepiej będzie, jak polecisz do Anglii. Będziesz bezpieczny. Polecisz z Luną i z jednym z mich ludzi. Zgoda? Ja: N-no tak. Ale nie chcę zabardzo stąd uciekać. Ja się tu urodziłem. Luna: Wiemy, ale musisz. To dla twojego dobra.Teraz czasy niespokojne. A jako, że ciebie pierwszy raz widzimy, to musimy ciebie chronić. Ja: Dobrze, polecę. Nie jestem zbytnio zadowolony, ale częsciowo prawda. Nikogo ze swoich nie widziałem. Może jestem jedyny z gatunkau. Albo jestem wybrykiem natury. Przynajmniej mam z kim pogadać. Koniec rozdziału. Dzisiaj jeszcze next w 2 innych. Do zobaczenia! Cześć! Rozdział 2 Uciekamy przed Niemcami już chyba dwa tygodnie. Nudzi mi się. Jutro mamy już dojść do lotniska gdzie mam być przetransportowany do Anglii. Władze brytyjskie już o wszystkim wiedzą. Lecę z Luną i Cieniem, czyli jednym z żołnierzy. Ma takie przezwisko. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaatakują nas w czasie lotu. Cień: W końcu odpocznę. Nogi mam jak z waty. Luna: Ciesz się, ciesz. Bo już tu nie wrócisz. Cień: Czemu? Dowódca: Bo pewnie przegramy tę wojnę. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli przynajmniej ty przeżyjesz. Będziesz miał co opowiadać swoim wnukom. Ja: Tia... Czy mi się wydaje, czy wyczuwam Niemców? Cień: Kilek i Straszak. Zobaczcie, co tam się dzieje. Po pół godzinie: Kilek: Niezlego ma nosa. Straszak: Kilometr stąd jest pełno Niemców. Cień: Lepszy niż pies. Ja: Cicho bądź! Cień: Oj, Jezu! Wiesz, że żartuję. Ja: No nie wiem. Dowódca: Cisza! Idziemy naokoło. Nastepnego dnia: Cień: Widać lotnisko! Ja: I czuć Niemców! Luna: Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? Ja: Nie! Czuję i ich widzę. Są po drugiej stronie lotniska. Straszak: Stukasy z północy! Luna: Szybko, do samolotu! Pociski latały jak szalone. Udało mi się wskoczyć do samolotu. Kilek i Straszak nie żyją. Luna z Cieniem weszli do samolotu. Dowódca: Uciekajcie, już! Żołnierz: Czołgi z prawej! Pilot 1: Zamykajcie drzwi. Startujemy! Wystartowalismy. Zobaczyłem, jak całe lotnisko płonie. Nikt nie przeżył. Przez chwilę było spokojnie. Pilot 2: Mamy gości na ogonie! Cień: Zaraz ich nie będzie! Zdjał dwa myśliwce. Zostały jeszcze 4. Jeden ustawił się w pozycji do strzału. Oddał salwę. Oberwałem w szyję. Krwawię. Nie chcę umierać! Luna: Dostał! Spokojnie, przeżyjesz. Ja: Nie chcę umierać, nie chcę! Luna: Nie umrzesz. Spokojnie.-uciskała mi ranę. Okropnie piecze. Robi się ciemno przed oczami i niedobrze. Cień: Daj go tu! Ja go trzymam, a ty opatruj. Zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w białym pokoju z łóżkami. Byłem sam. Próbowałem wstać, ale nie mogłem. Mam coś podczepione do łapy. Jestem w Anglii? Luna: W końcu się obudziłeś! Już się bałam, że nie przeżyjesz. Ja: Gdzie ja jestem? Cień: W Londynie w Anglii. Udało się przelecieć. Cudem. 5 lat późnej: Minęło 5 lat. Sporo urosłem. Mówią, że jeszcze ze dwa lata będę rosnąć, a później przestanę. Nie jestem już taki słaby. Widać u mnie mięśnie. Dużo ćwiczyłem. Lecz nie mam niikogo, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać oprócz Luny i Cienia. Podobno to naziści mnie stworzyli. Nie akceptują mnie. Kiedy chcę się przejść, wszyscy się odsuwają myśląc, że coś im zrobię. Pałam zemstą, żeby odkupić wszystkich, którzy mnie uratowali, pomogli mi tu uciec. Amerykanie i Brytyjczycy szykuja się do przepłynięcia kanału. Ja też mam walczyć. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak Niemcy cierpią, że zaczęli tę wojnę, którą niedługo przegrają. Chciałbym poczuć ich krew. Koniec rozdziału. Nie wiem, czy będzie next w innych dzisiaj. Jak nie to za tydzień. Cześć! Rozdział 3 Cień: Jesteś gotowy? Ja: Chyba tak. Luna: Lecimy za dwie godziny. Lepiej się prześpij. Ja: No dobrze. Mamy dzisiaj przelecieć kanał i dolecieć do Paryża. Powstańcy na nas tam czekają. Następnie spróbujemy przejść do Berlina.Może byc ciężko. W Paryżu: Luna: W końcu. Kości mnie bolą od tego latania. Ja: Łatwo ci mówić. Ja machałem skrzydłami parę godzin bez przerwy. Partyzant 1: Dobrze was widzieć. Partyzant 2: Już myśleliśmy, że nie dolecicie. Cień: Z nim to doleci się dookołoa świata. Ja: Dobra, idziemy. Ukryliśmy się w lesie. Pełno tu patroli niemieckich. Czasami kusi, żeby ich zabić. Ale muszę działać po cichu. Nagle mnie coś oślepiło. Świetnie. Znaleźli nas. Mają jakąś dziwną broń. Coś w rodzaju działa plazmowego. Oho. Celują we mnie. W ostatniej chwili ominąłem pocisk. Skoczyłem na grupkę Niemców. Nic z nich nie zostało. Oberwałem z tego działka. Na szczęście mam tylko ranę, po której zostanie duża blizna na lewym oku. Ale strasznie piecze. Przestałem widzieć na lewe oko. Ale mam jeszcze słuch i węch oraz prawe oko. Szybko plazmą zniszczyłem działka. Resztki uciekły. Luna: Nieźle oberwałeś. Pokaż oko. Cień: Całe we krwi. Da radę coś z tym zrobić? Luna: Chyba nie. Trzeba będzie usunąć, bo inaczej będzie bardziej cierpiał. Ja: Pięknie. Już po pierwszej walce zostanę kaleką. Po godzinie usunęli mi oko i zabandarzowali. Okropnie boli. Kiedyś zrobią mi opaskę. Poszliśmy dalej. Dotarliśmy do obozowiska. Było tam okolo 20 ludzi. Luna: Gdzie śpimy? Cień: Jak najbliżej ogniska. Strasznie zimno. Ja: A ja to co? Mogę was okryć skrzydłem i się podgrzać. Cień: To nie jest zły pomysł. Ale najpierw trzeba coś zjeść. Rano: Partyzant 1: Dobra, idziemy lasem, a później przeprawimy się przez Marnę. Dalej idziemy lasami do Strassburga. Tam spotkamy się z innym oddziałem. Partyzant 2: Wy idziecie po środku. Luna: Jasne, idziemy. Po kilku godzinach: Ja: Stójcie. Wyczuwam Niemców w pobliżu. Cień: Coś się rusza a końcu lasu. Luna: Zamykają drogę chyba. Usłyszałem świst pocisku. Poczułem ból blisko przedniej łapy. Ale się mnie czepili. Partyzant 1: Snajper na drzewie! Zdjąć go!-strzeliłem. Trafiłem w niego.-Teraz uciekamy, szybko! Przedzieraliśmy się przez krzaki i uciekaliśmy. Kuleję. Mam niezłego pecha. Kazałem wszystkim schować się pod skrzydłami. Zakryłem ich, a ja patrzyłem, czy ktoś idzie. Uff... przeszli obok nas. Ja: Idziemy. Cień: Wielkie dzięki. Przynajmniej raz się na coś przydałeś. Zawarczałem cicho na niego. Poszliśmy dalej. Mam nadzieję, że się uda. Nie wiem czemu nam nie kazali od razu lecieć do Berlina. Dałbym radę. A tak to muszę się włóczyć po lesie ie wiedząc, czy wogólę przeżyję. Wiem, że nudne. Komentujcie, czy się podoba. Cześć! Rozdział 4 Minęło ponad pół roku. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Tylko łaziliśmy lasami nocami, a w dzień odpoczywaliśmy. Ostatni oddział partyzantów nas pożegnał na byłej granicy francusko-niemieckiej. Później szliśmy sami. Teraz jesteśmy kilometr od Berlina. naszym zadanie jest proste-zabić Hitlera. Problem w tym, że obok niego roi się od Niemców. Cień: Dostałem rozkaz, że ja i Luna mamy tu zostać, a ty masz iść do miasta, wiesz po co. Ja: Sam mam zabić milion Niemców? Powaliło cię? Luna: Nie musisz. Spróbuj jak najdalej po cichu przejść. Póżniej możesz sobie postrzelać. Ja: Fajnie. Tylko szkoda, że oni mają te plazmówki. Cień: Nie jęcz, tylko idź. Świetnie. Mam sam przejść po cichu do Hitlera? Spróbuję. Chodzę tymi uliczkami miasta. Miejski labirynt. Można się zgubić. Wszędzie Niemcy. Kilku już zabiłem po cichu. Oho. Transport sprzętu. A to co? Jakiś ogromny czołg. Nic nie było o tym. Jak mam go unieszkodliwić po cichu? No nic. Trzeba będzie coś postrzelać. Strzeliłem kilka razy. Ciężarówki i działa zniszczone. Został tylko czołg. Strzelił, ale chybił. Zacząlem uciekać. Alarm. Pięknie. Teraz się zacznie. Okrązyli mnie. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Mam pomysł. Spróbuję sę poddać. Nie musiałem. Coś mnie walnęło w tył glowy i zemdlałem. Po pewnym czasie: Ale mnie łeb boli. Gdzie ja jestem? W jakieś klatce. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Dali mi kaganiec. Hitler: W końcu się obudziłeś. A już myślałem, że nie uda mi się przeprowadzić pewnego eksperymentu. Widzisz, wojna jest obecnie przegrana. A ja obiecałem o 1000 letniej Rzeszy. Tak więc, pożyczę, a raczej zabiorę twoją moc i wezmę ją sobie. Kiedy wojna się skończy, powrócę. A ty mi jesteś potrzebny żywy. Zabrać go. Chyba nie trzeba było się poddawać. Zabrali mnie do jakiegoś ogromnego pomieszczenia. Przypieli mnie do czegoś dziwnego. Wbili mi jakieś kolce w ciało. Jedno blisko serca, drugie w szyję. Były podpięte do dużego działka. Zasiadł w nim sam Hitler. Hitler: Jakieś ostatnie życzenie?-chętnie bym powiedział, ale nie mogę. Chciałbym go zabić. Jedynie patrzyłem na niego złowrogo.-Żadnych? Mówi się trudno.-strzelił we mnie. Poczułem ogromny ból. Kolce mnie tak parzyły, że myślałem, że zwariuję. Byłem w jakieś niebieskiej kuli. Nagle zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w jakimś białym pomieszczeniu. Jestem martwy? Echo: Witaj. Ja: Czy ja nie żyję? Echo: Żyjesz. Masz niewiele czasu. Jeżeli nie wytrzymasz bólu, możesz naprawdę zginąć. A wtedy Niemcy wygrają wojnę. Musisz przeżyć. Ja: A jest ktoś jeszcze podobny do mnie? Echo: Dowiedz się sam... Tym razem się obudziłem w odpowiednim miejscu. Czułem jakby dodatkową siłę Udało mi sie zniszczyć kaganiec i resztę kajdanów. Hitler: Ale jak? To niemożliwe! Załatwić go!-Świeciłem się na niebiesko. Strzelali we mnie ze wszystkiego, co mieli. O dziwo wszystko się ode mnie odbijało. Skoczyłem na nich. Ścinałem głowy, strzelałem, rozszarpywałem ciała. Cały we krwi byłem. A gdzie ten ich ,,wódz"? Jest! Ucieka tajemniczym wejściem. Kolejny labirynt. Całe szczęście, że mam dobry słuch. Od razu go odnalazłem. Ja: I co? Już nie jesteś taki straszny. Zaraz...-nie skończyłem, bo wbił mi nóż w serce. Lecz dalej żyłem. Uciekał dalej. Wszedł chyba do bunkra. Rozwaliłem drzwi. Ooł.. Wszędzie ładunki wybuchowe. Hitler: Skoro mam zginąć, to wraz z tobą-Tylko nie strzelaj! Całe pomieszczenie wybuchło. Nic nie widziałem. Tylko ciemność. Poczułem powiew powietrza. Powoli otwierałam oczy. Zaraz, ja spadam! Rozłożyłem skrzydła. Poczułem ogromny ból. Jedno mam złamane, a oba są dziurawe. Czeka mnie tylko śmierć. Spadałem dalej w ogień. Uderzyłem o ziemię. Mam pewnie wszystkie żebra połamane. Plus skrzydło, przednia łapa, nóż bity w serce i brak części prawego ucha. Ale dalej dobrze slyszałem. Ja: Pomocy! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! Hej! Luna, Cień! Pomocy! Niech to. I co mam niby teraz zrobić? Luna: Szczerberk, to ty? Ja: Ta...-zemdlałem. Obudzilem się na zielonej, niespalonej trawie. Ptaki śpiewały, motyle latały. Zauważyem na sobie bandaże. Gdzie ja jestem? Cień: Już myślałem, że się nie obudzisz. Ja: To wy? Ale jak ja sie tu dostałem? Luna: Rosjanie pomogli. Spadłeś gdzieś 100 metrów od bunkra Hitlera. Znaleźliśmy ciebie i zabrali. Cień: Nawet fajnie spadałeś. Luna: Zamknij się! Ty bys nie przeżył. Ja: A właśnie. Ktoś przeżył wybuch? Cień: Dwóch Niemców tylko. Jeden to profesor, a drugi to żołnierz. Ja: Chałbym z nimi porozmawiać. Na osobności. Luna: Napewno nie teraz. Odpoczywaj. Jutro z nimi pogadasz. Wiem, że nudny next, ale nie miałem pomysłu za bardzo. Piszcie, czy się podoba. zapraszam do reszty opek. Cześć! Rozdział 5 Same nudy. Leżę od kilku godzin cały zabandożowany. Przynajmniej na trawie. Ptaki śpiewają, motyle latają. Wyglądam jak mumia. Jedynie, co mogę robić, to leżeć i czekać, aż mogę porozmawiać z ocalałymi. O wilku mowa. Idą tu. Luna: Masz gości. Jeden to był żołnierz około 20 lat, blondyn, niebieskie oczy. Drugi, to chyba profesor jakiś,łysy z brązowymi oczami. Obaj z Niemiec. Są pokaleczeni i poranieni. Profesor: O co chodziło? Ja: Mam pytanie. Czy jest ktoś, kto jest podobny do mnie?-popatrzyli na siebie chwilowo zdziwieni. Może nic nie wiedzą. Profesor: Jest ktoś taki. Ale nie wiadomo, czy ona jeszcze żyje. Ja: Ona? Żołnierz To smoczyca. Rozdzieliliśmy was kilka lat temu. Ja: A gdzie ona mogłaby być teraz? Profesor: Zostawiliśmy ją na granicy francusko-hiszpańskiej. Nie wiem, czy tam dalej jest. Żołnierz: Raczej tak. Jest tam dużo jaskiń. Gdzieś pewnie się ukryła. Ja: Przynajmniej tyle dobrze. A podobno wy nas stworzyliście, czy to prawda? Profesor: Tak. To was stworzyłem. Mieliście być maszynami do zabijania, ale byliście w jajkach i rozkazano was porzucić.-teraz to mnie zaskoczyli. My, maszynami do zabijania. I to on nas stworzył? Za dużo teraz mam myśli w głowie. Ja: Zaraz, zaraz. Czyli co? Mam na ciebie mówić jak do ojca? Profesor: Nie. Nie chcę, żebyście tak do mnie mówili. Nie jestem godny tej nazwy. Żołnierz: Nad czym się zastanawiasz? Ja: Jako, że jestem uparty, to chętnoe bym poleciał tam zobaczyć, tam jeszcze jest. Ale muszę poczekać, aż wyzdrowieję. Kilka miesięcy później: Luna: Możemy lecieć. Ale jutro dopiero.-westchnąłem lekko wkurzony. Chciałem mieć to za sobą. Żeby ją odnaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że żyje. Ja: Nie możemy dzisiaj? Luna: Mówię nie. Jesteś uparty jak osioł. Cień: Nie może się doczekać, aż zobaczy swoją przyszła dziewczynę.-a temu co? Codziennie się śmieje ze mnie, że chcę lecieć. Moja wina, że tak daleko to jest? Ja: A ty co byś zrobił na moim miejscu, co? Siedziałbyś w jednym miejscu i nic nie robił? Luna: Obiecuję, że jutro rano polecimy, naprawdę. A po za tym ty musisz się wyspać, bo kilka godzin lotu mamy. Ja: Pewnie i tak nie zasnę. Cień: Ja już wiem dlaczego. Będzie o niej myślał całą noc, jak ona piekna i tak dalej.-coraz bardziej mnie wkurza to. Luna: Dobra, spokój. Ty idź spać, a ty znajdź coś do jedzenia. Cień: Jasne. Już się robi. O Boże. Jak ją znajdziemy, to chyba juz nie wrócimy. Ja: A niby dlaczego? Cień: Bo jeżeli ona nie będzie chciała lecieć, a ty się zakochasz po uszy, to niby jak odlecimy? Luna: Zamieszkamy u mnie, gdzie mieszkałam przed wojną. Przecierz urodziłam się w Hiszpanii. Nie zwróciłeś uwagi na moje przezwisko? Cień: No rzeczywiście. Już idę po coś do jedzenia. Nie śpię już od paru godzin. Nie mogę przestać mysleć o tej podróży. Czasami myślę, że może sam polecieć. Odnalazłbym ją i jakoś poprosił, żeby ze mną poleciała. A jak ona będzie ranna? Co wtedy? Poddaję się. Lecę sam. Teraz. Mój mózg za chwilę zwariuje. Muszę to sam zrobić. Wyprostowałem skrzydła i poleciałem. Ja: Hiszpanio, nadchodzę. Podoba się? Piszcie w komentarzach. Idziękuje wszystkim, którzy czytaja moje opka. Że wogóle ktoś zagląda. Cześć! Rozdział 6 Lecę już parenaście godzin. Skrzydła mi za chwilę odpadną. Niedość, że jeszcze nie doleciałem, to rozszalała się burza. Można pomanewrować między piorunami. Muszę znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Najlepiej jaskienię. Widzę chyba jedną. Udało mi się do niej dolecieć. Jestem zbyt zmęczony na poszukiwania. Jutro zacznę. Rano: Łeb mnie boli. Tak samo jak skrzydła. Chwila. Ja żadnego jedzenia nie brałem. To skąd tu są przede mną ryby? Jestem sam. Może nie powinienem tu spać. I tak będę muszę sobie znaleźć idealną dla siebie. Tylko jeść te ryby, czy nie? Jedna myśl mówi, żeby zjeśc, ale druga ostrzega, że to może być pułapka. Zostawię. Pogłodować troche mogę. Wyszedłem z jaskinii. Piękny poranek. Czas rozpocząć ,,łowy". Po kolei posprawdzam jaskinie. Jest ich tu od groma. Wieczorem: Ja: Ona bawi się w kotka i myszkę czy co? Szukam cały dzień i nic. Chyba już z 50 jaskiń sprawdziłem. Wszystkie puste. Głos: Nie wszystkie.-ktoś jest za mną, tylko boję się odwrcić.-Po co tu przyleciałeś? Ja: Zależy kim jesteś? Głos: Kim jestem pytasz? Nikim ważnym dla ciebie. Szukasz kogoś podobnego do ciebie. A raczej podobną. Ja: Czyli mam zgadywać, że ten ktoś, kogo szukam, to ty? Głos: Głupiś? Mogę ci powiedzieć, gdzie jest. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Ja: Jakim? Głos: Nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Zamkniesz oczy, a ja ciebie zaprowadzę. Ja: A czemu mam zamykać, co? Aż tak boisz się mnie? Głos: Chcesz ją znaleźć?!-to już brzmiało niezbyt miło. Częściowo prawdę mówi. Jestem pewny w 100%, że poszukiwana jest za mną. Ja: Chce. Głos: To się mnie posłuchaj.-jak kazała, tak zrobiłem. Zamknąłem oczy i szedłem gdzieś z tym kimś. Problem w tym, że czuję sierść, a nie łuski. Może się myliłem. Prowadzi mnie przez krzaki i wodę, żebym się zgubił. W końcu się gdzieś zatrzymaliśmy. Mam wrażenie, żę wiele par oczu na mnie patrzyło.- Możesz już otworzyć oczy. Ja: Gdzieś ty mnie zabrała?-wokół było dużo zwierząt. Od łosia i jeleni po wilki i niedźwiedzie. Ale się dałem. Wilk: Do królestwa tego lasu. Od tej pory jesteś pod władzą królowej. Jeleń: On nawet nie wie, o kogo chodzi. Łoś: Wolf, nie zauważyłeś, że on jest podobny do królowej?-zaraz Podobny do królowej? Czyli ona żyje. Wilk: Tak, zauważyłem. Ale nie wiadomo, co on tutaj robi. Ja: Odpowiedź na to pytanie mogę podać tylko królowej. To... Ryś: I odpowiesz. Przy wszystkich. Ja: Zwariowałeś? To sprawa osobista. Ryś: Osobista? Co masz na myśli? Ja: O tym dowie tylko sama królowa. Nikt więcej. Chyba, że ja sam to zrobię. Jeleń: Rysiek, nie ma co z nim walczyć. Widzisz przecież, że umie walczyć. Nie dalibyśmy rady z nim. Niech jej to powie, co jest ,,sprawą osobistą". Niedźwiedzica: Ale dopiero jutro. Pani jest zajęta. Nie ma dzisiaj czasu na pogaduszki. Łoś: Można tobie zaufać? Ja: Jasne. A co? Przepaska na oku oznacza, że jestem zły? Wilk: No gdziesz. Jutro spotkajmy się tutaj w południe. A teraz możesz odejść. Zwiałem stamtąd jak najszybciej. Królowa jest z mojego gatunku? Nie jest dobrze. Co mam jej powiedzieć? Że jej szukałem? Ale jak ona to odbierze. Masę myśli lata mi po głowie. Nie mogę sobie ich poukładać. Nawet nie chce mi się szukać schronienia. Połażyłem się obok drzewa i od razu zasnąłem. Podoba się? Piszcie w komentarzach. Jutro nextów nie będzie, bo mam pewne zawody. Cześć! Rozdział 7 Przez połowę nocy leżałem i wymyslałem przemówienie. Nic nie wymysliłem. Zupełnie pustka. Powiem w prost. Nie będę się bawił w jakieś ceregiele. Złowiłem kilka ryb w pobliskim jeziorze i poszedłem w stronę ogromnej jaskinii. Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej się boję teraz, niż podczas walki, że mogłem zginąć. Wilk: Ej, nowy, chodź tu na chwilę!-jak powiedizał, tak zrobiłem.-tak na marginesie, nie mów do królowej ,,pani" czy jakoś tak, tylko po imieniu. Ja: Fajnie, tylko szkoda, że nie wiem, jak się nazywa. Wilk Nazywa się Daklyn. Pamiętaj. Po imieniu. I uważaj na nią. Może nie być dla ciebie miła. Ostatnio wszysko ją wkurza. Ja: Jasne, dzięki za informacje.-jaki pozytyw. I jak tu kogoś nie zapytać kogo sie szuka, jest wkurzony i ma wysokie stanowisko. Coraz to lepiej. Wszedłem do jakinii. To co zobaczyłem, było największym cudem świata. Będę wredny i tutaj zakończę. Co zobaczył? Piszcie w komentarzach. Wieczorem lub jutro skończę. Do napisania! xD Dedyk dla Konrada78750, że zgadł połowicznie zagadkę, ale i tak dobrze. Przed moimi oczami ukazała się ogromna grota z jeziorkiem na środku. Wszędzie były ozdoby naprzeróżniejszego rodzaju. Jak oni to zrobili? W dali zobaczyłem kolejne cudo świata, od którego już nie można oczu oderwać. Na ,,tronie" siedziała piękna, zielonooka smoczyca rozmawiająca ze zwierzętami. Widać było, że nie jest zadowolona, ale i tak wygląda przeuroczo. Niedźwiedź: Żeby ci oczu nie wypalił ten widok. I zamknij tą mordkę, bo wyglądasz jak zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jeleń: Bo się zakochał, palancie. Ja: Skąd wiesz? Jeleń: Bo umiem rozpoznać miny itp. Przede mną nic sie nie ukryje. Ja: Nawet nie wiesz, jaką minę powinieniem mieć. Jeleń: A popatrz na swoje płytki, Świecą się na złoto. Spokojnie, za chwilę minie. I módl się, że tego nie zauważyła.-coraz to gorzej. Teraz chętnie bym zwiał i zapomniał o tym. Ale jest za późno. Królowa wrzasnęła na cały głos, żeby wszyscy wyszli. W takim chumorze nie chcę rozmawiać. Daklynn: Ty zostań!-o Boże. Bardzo źle. Wilk na mnie popatrzył i mi pokazał, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Jak kazała, tak zrobiłem. Przez chwilę patrzyłem, jak reszta wychodzi. Ledwo co się odróciłem, a zostałem powalony przez smoczycę na grzbiet. Już miałem coś powiedzieć, ale dostałem całusa od królowej?-Ile można na ciebie czekać? Ja: Ja...-nie nie mogłem powiedzieć. Byłem oczarowany wzrokiem Daklynn i ,,przywitaniem". Tego się nie spodziewałem po niej. Daklynn: Cii... Nic nie mów. Wiem, po co przyszedłeś. Widziałam twoją pierwszą reakcję, gdy mnie zobaczyłeś. Nie dziwie się. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Ja: A co dostanę w zamian? Daklynn: Coś, o czym nie sniło ci się nigdy.-zeszła ze mnie. W końcu mogłem wstać- Zgadzasz się? Ja: Jasne, ale o co chodzi? Daklynn: Potrzebna mi jest ochrona. Podejrzewam, że częśc mieszkańców lasu, nie chce, abym rządziła. Boję się, że mogą mnie zabić. Ja: I do czego ja jestem? Daklynn: Słuchasz mnie? Będziesz moją ochroną. Przynajmniej częściowo będzie spokój. Idealnie się nadasz na tą robotę. A ta opaska nie dość, że odstrasza resztę, to przystojnie w niej wyglądasz. Przyjdź jutro rano do mojego pokoju. Piąte wejście po lewej od wejścia. Jasne? Ja: Jasne. Daklynn: No to jesteśmy umówieni. I nikt nie może wiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Posłusznie wyszedłem z jaskinii. Mam mieszane uczucia. Nie mialem zamiaru rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, które stały pzed wejściem i czekały, co im powiem. Odleciałem na swoje legowisko, zjadłem pare ryb i położyłem się spać, bo zrobił się wieczór. Podoba się? Piszcie w komentarzach. O czym mówiła Daklynn? Zgadujcie. Cześć! Rozdział 8 Obudziły mnie promienie słońca. Już ranek? Bardzo szybko noc tutaj mija. Leniwie wstałem. Wszystkie mnie kości bolą. Mówi się trudno. Złowiłem kilka ryb, zjadłem je i poszedłem do Daklynn. Zwierzaki na mnie patrzyły z ciekawością. Bały się nawet odezwać. Po paru minutach łażenia doszedłem do jaskinii. Które to było? Piąte od lewej. Aha, tam są akurat straże. Głupi. Tam gdzie straże, tam królowa, oczywiste. Strażnik : Nie możesz przejść. Ja: Królowa mnie wezwała. Strażnik: Kiedy? Daklynn: Dajcie mu wejść. I na przyszłość, ma wejście bez pozwolenia, jasne?-bez pozwolenia? Coraz to leprze mam przywileje. Strażnik: Tak jest! Daklynn: Chodź za mną.-co miałem zrobić. Podążałem. Korytarz był mocno oświetlony. Oczy mogą rozbolec od tego światła. Weszliśmy do dośc dużej groty. Na środku leżał ogromny płaski kamień. Pewnie jej leże. W kącie leżał minimalnie mniejszy kamień.-nie dziw się, że tak nietypowo jest, ponieważ powinno być dwa dwóch smoków, niż tylko dla mnie. Ja: No jeszcze rozumiem wejście bez pozwolenia, ale z tym troszeczkę przesadziłaś!-łatwo się domyśliłem o co jej chodzi. Daklynn: A co? Masz leżeć w tym lesie? Obserwuje ciebie od dwóch lat. Widziałam, co zrobiłeś w Berlinie. Kiedy pierwszy raz przyszedłeś tu, kłóciłam sie ze zwierzętami, ponieważ co pewien czas odlatywałam, żeby ciebie zobaczyć. Obiecałam im, że nie będę tego robiła, bo przyleciałeś. Wtedy, kiedy ktoś kazał ci zamknąć oczy, to byłam ja. Specjalnie założyłam na łapy futro, żebyś nie myślał, że to ja. Ja: Czyli mam rozumieć, że wiesz o mnie wszystko? Daklynn: Tak. Także śpisz tutaj. Albo odchodzisz z tego lasu.-na takie coś się nie spodziewałem. Zgodziłem się. Niezbyt mi się to podobało. Pachniało mi troche podrywem. Pewnie chce, żebym został tutaj. A odlatywać mi się żeczywiście nie chce. Będę miał problemy ze zwierzętami. Jak na jeden dzień za dużo mam przywileji. Jest zbyt ufna. Może ją to zgubić Piszcie czy się podoba. Next chyba za 3-4 dni. Cześć! Rozdział 9 Kiepsko mi się spało. Nie to, że twardo, ale się bałem wogóle ruszyć, żeby ,,nie urazić" królowej. Troche głupio sie czuje, kiedy ona jest tak blisko. Ale pierwsza noc minęła. Daklynn jeszcze śpi. Przygotowałem dla niej ryby, a zjadłem swoje. Pięknie wygląda, jak tak śpi. Aż nie chce jej się budzić. Ale sama się zbudziła. Ja: Dzień-dobry. Daklynn: Co ty mnie nie budzisz, tylko się gapisz? Ja: No chyba nie będę królowej budził jeżeli nie chce. Mam dla ciebie ryby. Daklynn: Dzięki. Już mam prawieże stu procentową pewność, kto chce mnie zabić. Pamiętasz tego rysia, co niezbyt był zadowolony z twojego przybycia? On i część z jego paczki chcą mnie zabić. Twoim zadaniem będzie dołączyć do niej. Wiem, że będzie to dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz mówić o mnie złe rzeczy, dobrze? Ja: Jasne. A gdzie oni są teraz? Daklynn: Nie wiem. Musisz ich poszukać. Jak do nich dołączysz. Bez wahania każdego zabij. Zostaw jednego lub dwóch. Na wszelki wypadek.-widzę, że na ostro mam się z nimi rozprawić. I tak ja lubię. Siłą, nie mową. Wyszedłem z jaskinii. Całkiem ładny poranek. Przy wejściu stał ryś, o którym była mowa wcześniej. Ryś: Widzę, że nawet fajnie się spało z królową, co? Ja: O co ci chodzi? Ryś: Słuchaj. Nie uważasz, że to ty powinieneś rządzić? Ja: A jak myślałeś? No pewnie. Nie nadaje się ona na królową.-zacząłem grać. Nawet nieźle mi idzie. Ryś: Chodź za mną. Wspólnie omówimy plan działania. Ja: I to mi się podoba. Ej, a czy jest ktoś od ciebie, który mógłby szybko coś wypaplać? Ryś: Jest taki jeden jeleń, a co? Ja: Jakby go złapali, byłyby nie złe kłopoty. To idziemy? Doszliśmy na skraj lasu. Czekało na nas już kilka zwierząt. Przypatrywali mi się z ciekawością. Rys zaczął mówić, że ,,jestem po ich stronie", że według mnie Daklynn nie powinna rządzić. Zgodzili się, żebym do nich dołączył. Chyba wszyscy są. Jest jeden jeleń. Przynajmniej tyle dobrze. Czas na drugą fazę. Po godzinie: Jeleń: Nie zabijaj mnie! Ja: Chętnie bym to zrobił, ale się przydasz.-został mi tylko on. Reszta jest rozszarpana. Lekko mnie pogryzły, ale nie mogły się przebić przez moje grube łuski. Między zębami miałem kawałki mięsa i sierść, a na reszcie ciała krew.-teraz troche sobie pogadasz.-złapałem go szponami i zabrałłem do Daklynn. Była przerażona moim wyglądem, ale także czuła ulgę. Strażnicy zabrali go do więzienia. Jutro smoczyca z nim porozmawia. Daklynn: Jak ty wyglądasz. Jesteś ranny? Ja: Nie. Problem w tym, że nie mogę się jak pokazać. Wiedz, że ich było około 40. Wszystkich musiałem złapać. Daklynn: Najważniejsze, że się udało. Dziękuję.-Pocałowała mnie, mimo, że byłem we krwi. Jej to nie przeszkadzało.- możesz polecieć na jezioro tylnym wyjściem. Nikt o nim nic nie wie. Odleciałem. Woda była ciepła. Udało mi się sierść wyjąć z między zębów. wygrzewałem się jeszcze z godzinę. Juz miałem wracać, ale napotkałem swoich dawnych przyjaciół po drugiej stronie jeziora. Nagle powróciły mi wspomnienia z nimi związane. Bałem się do nich podejść. Mieliśmy razem polecieć rano. Ja sam odleciałem w środku nocy. Pewnie są na mnie źli. Ale widzę na ich twarzach usmiech. Może o mnie zapomnieli. Będzie tak lepiej. Świat między ludźmi to przeszłość. Odeszłem w zapomnienie po wojnie. Nie chciałem marnować czasu, więc odleciałem. Next będzie chyba jednek jutro. Do zobaczenia! Cześć! Rozdział 10 Przez tydzień nic się nie działo. Spokój i cisza. Jeleń się wygadał. Teraz wszyscy się mnie boją. Boją się nawet spojrzeć mi w oczy. Daklynn narazie przystopowała z ,,podrywaniem". Ale się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Co pewien czas patrzyłem, co moi dawni przyjaciele robili. Są szczęśliwi razem. Napewno o mnie zapomnieli. Cieszą się swoim życiem w Hiszpanii. Ja o nich nigdy nie zapomnę. Zjadłem pare ryb i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. To, co zobaczyłem mocno mnie zdziwiło. Narazie tyle wam dam. Co zobaczył? Piszcie, czy się podoba. I jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Nie wiem, czy kończyć to opko tym rozdziałem, czy jeszcze przedłużać. Weny mi brakuje tutaj, a mam wiele pomysłów, które chcę użyć w innych opkach. Napiszcie. Czekam do jutra. Jak nic nie będzie, to zakończę. Do napisania! Kontunuujemy. Wokół wejścia stały zwierzęta z chyba całego lasu. Gapiły sie na mnie. Jedne miały poważną minę, inne takie wesołe. Za mną przyszła Daklynn. Ja: Mogę wiedzieć o co chodzi? Daklynn: Obiecałam ci coś. I właśnie między innymi to jest twoją nagrodą. Witaj w domu, królu.-Że co? Ja na władcę? Co jak co, ale to troche przesadzone. Wszystkie zwierzęta uklęknęly. Nawet Daklynn.-A to nie wszystko.-podeszła do mnie i pocałowała. Odwdzięczyłem jej poałunek. Wszyscy nam wiwatowali. Mój najpiekniejszy dzień w życiu. Podszedł do nas strażnik i powiedział, żebyśmy weszli do środka. Już chyba wiem, co się święci. Ja: Tego to się po tobie to niespodziewałem. Daklynn: Musiałam to zrobić. Masz władzę nad wszystkimi zwierzętami świata. Wieści szybko będą się rozchodzić. Za kilka dni cały świat będzie o tym wiedzial. A mimo, że wciąż jestem królową, to masz nade mną władzę. Możesz ze mną zrobić co tylko chcesz.-chyba wiem, do czego zmierza.-to pierwsze życznie co do mnie? Ja: Niech pomyślę...a może to!-rzuciłem się na nią i namiętnie pocałowałem. Jednak wyjdzie jeszcze jeden rozdział. Cześć! Rozdział 11 Minął rok. Wieści o nowym krółu dawno się już rozeszły. Dobrze mi się żyje. Myslałem, że sobie nie poradzę z nową rolą. Jednak jakoś mi wychodzi. Daklynn mi częściowo pomaga. A jeżeli chodzi o nas oboje, zostaliśmy rodzicami. Smoczyca złożyła 5 jaj. Małe wykluły się pół roku temu. Jeszcze nie umią dobrze latać, ale radzą sobie. Mam trzech synów i dwie córki. Najstarszy syn przejmie władzę po mnie. Syn: Tato, kiedy kolejna lekcja latania? Ja: Może być jutro, dobrze? Syn: Super! Daklynn: No dobra, a teraz już iśc na kolację. Ryby już czekają. Wcześniej byłem żywą maszyną do zabijania, która miała zniszczyć świat. Teraz jestem władcą wszystkich zwierząt, dobrym mężem i troskliwym ojcem. Epilog Dzięki wszystkim, którzy to czytają i komentują. Jesteście świetni. Mam nadzieję, że sie wam podobało. I zapraszam też do innych opowiadań. I spodziewajcie sie w nowym roku 10 kolejnych opek. DO ZOBACZENIA!!!CZEŚĆ!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania